Gods of 12 Zodiack
by cloudyeye
Summary: Jongwoon seorang siswa yang suka berkelahi tiba2 didatangi seorang pangeran negeri dongeng bernama Kyuhyun. Dia dipaksa untuk bertarung melawan musuh negeri Gods. Berhasilkah ia? Yaoi Kyusung


Gods of 12 Zodiack

Cast : Yesung Kyuhyun and member SJ lainnya

Pairing : Kyusung dan official pairing

Rating : T

Genre : Fantasy Romance

Lenght : Chaptered

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Boy x Boy

Summary :

Yesung pemuda urakan namun memiliki wajah yang menawan, bergaya bak preman tapi hati pahlawan. Suatu hari di perpustakaan dia menemukan seorang yang mengaku pangeran negeri dongeng. Dan dia dipaksa untuk bertarung melawan musuh kerajaan pangeran dengan alasan dia pandai berkelahi. Seseorang yang tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta dari siapapun, merasakan cinta dari penduduk negeri dongeng tersebut termasuk pangeran itu. Berhasilkah Yesung memusnahkan musuh kerajaan dan mendapatkan pangeran?

Enjoy ~~

Chapter 1

Suatu pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas. Dan seorang namja manis tengah bersiap menuju sekolahnya, SMU Seoul. Dia tengah memakan sarapannya, roti dan segelas susu coklat. Sendirian. Tidak ada yang menemaninya. Namun namja itu sudah terbiasa.

Selesai sarapan dia mencuci piring dan gelasnya. Setelah itu memakai ranselnya dan duduk di depan pintu untuk memakai sneaker warna putihnya. Satu ikatan terakhir dan selesai. Dia mengunci pintu rumah nya dan bergegas menuju sekolahnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet dan memakannya. Mulut mungilnya sibuk mengunyah dan meniup permen lengket itu. Kedua tangannya di masukkan dalam saku celananya dan wajahnya memandang ke depan.

"Ya! Kim Jongwoon!"

Namja manis itu menoleh dengan wajah datar dan permen karet yang ditiupnya langsung meletus memenuhi mulut mungilnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau memukul anak buahku kemarin!" Seorang namja berbadan kekar berteriak garang. Di belakangnya banyak anak buahnya yang membawa balok kayu berukuran seperti pemukul baseball.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin berkelahi. Pergilah" Jongwoon berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Berhenti! Hey kalian cepat habisi dia!" Laki laki kekar itu menyuruh anak buahnya mengejar Jongwoon dan memukuli dia.

Jongwoon mendengus kesal. Dia membuang permen karetnya ke tanah dan langsung berbalik. Ditinjunya perut salah satu namja itu hingga memuntahkan darah segar.

Namja yang dibelakangnya hendak memukulnya dengan balok kayu namun Jongwoon menghindar dan menendang wajah pria itu dengan kaki kirinya dengan berputar lebih dahulu.

Terus seperti itu, Jongwoon melawan berandalan itu. 10 lawan 1 memang tidak adil. Tapi hasil perkelahian itu terlebih tidak adil bagi pihak yang lebih banyak. Berandalan itu kalah. Bos mereka pun menyuruh anak buahnya mundur. Bos mereka yang lari ketakutan tidak sengaja menginjak permen karet Jongwoon. Menghasilkan debuman jatuh. Buru-buru bos itu lari dengan menahan malu.

Jongwoon meludah dan mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. Diambilnya ranselnya yang ada di dekat pohon dan kembali berjalan ke sekolahnya.

Jongwoon tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya dari awal.

"Kau lihat itu? Anak itu sungguh kuat dan pemberani. Dia bisa mengalahkan kerajaan Orz" kata seseorang berwajah teduh.

Yang diajak bicara menyeringai. "Ya, kau benar. Kita harus mendapatkannya. Apapun caranya"

.

.

.

Jongwoon sampai di sekolahnya 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Dia duduk di belakang dekat jendela, tempat kesukaannya. Tak lama guru biologi mereka datang dan memulai pelajaran hari itu.

Jongwoon meski pandai berkelahi, tapi dia lumayan pintar di kelasnya. Semester lalu dia meraih rangking 3. Yah, tidak buruk juga. Beasiswa yang diberikan hanya untuk juara 1,2 dan 3. Maka dari itu Jongwoon tidak boleh turun peringkat atau beasiswa nya akan dicabut. Jongwoon tinggal sendirian. Orangtua nya bercerai dan dia dititipkan di rumah neneknya, yang sekarang dia tinggali. Neneknya sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Teman? Tidak punya. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan anak yang suka berkelahi? Meski begitu Jongwoon tidak pernah memukuli anak yang lemah. Hanya orang pengecut yang melakukannya pikir Jongwoon.

Pelajaran biologi sudah selesai dan waktunya istirahat. Jongwoon menutup bukunya dan keluar kelas. Langkahnya menuju atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya. Dengan sebungkus roti sisa sarapannya di tangan dia menaiki tangga gelap itu.

Begitu pintu dibuka, sinar matahari yang menyengat langsung menyilaukan mata Jongwoon. Dia menutup pintu dan duduk di balik tembok yang dapat menutupinya dari matahari yang panas. Dibukanya bungkus roti itu dan langsung melahapnya. Jongwoon menghabiskannya dalam 3suapan. Menjilati sisa krim roti di jari-jarinya dan hendak berbalik untuk membuang bungkus itu sebelum sebuah sosok tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

Jongwoon terjengkang ke belakang. Matanya menyipit waspada. Setahunya tadi saat dia masuk tidak ada seorangpun disini. Tapi kenapa ada seorang dengan pakaian aneh-menurutnya-ada disini? Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia terbang?

"Terkejut jika aku tiba-tiba ada disini?" Ujar orang itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jongwoon curiga. Masih dalam sikap duduknya-terjengkangnya-

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Pangeran negeri Gods" Kyuhyun berjongkok menyamakan wajahnya dengan Jongwoon.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Jongwoon mencoba memundurkan wajahnya. Dengan jarak kurang dari 10cm membuat jantungnya terasa aneh apalagi dengan wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Ikutlah denganku. Ke negeri Gods"

"Huh? Untuk apa aku ikut denganmu?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jubahnya. Membuat Jongwoon bersiap-siap jika orang ini mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Sebuah buku kuno yang sudah usang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. "Ini buku ramalan negeri Gods. Disini tertulis yang bisa mengalahkan negeri Orz adalah orang yang mempunyai lambang ini di bahunya" Lambang berbentuk bintang zodiack virgo.

"Dan lambang virgo ini, ada di bahumu, Kim Jongwoon"

Sreekkkk

Kyuhyun merobek seragam Jongwoon di bahunya. Mempertontonkan bahu mulus bak porselain. Namun ada sedikit noda, ah bukan noda namun lambang bintang virgo.

Mata Jongwoon membulat kaget. Alasannya yang pertama karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merobek seragamnya. Yang kedua karena di bahunya terdapat lambang bintang virgo, sesuai perkataan Kyuhyun. Jongwoon terheran-heran pasalnya dulu dia mengira itu adalah tahi lalat karena bentuknya yang kecil. Namun entah kenapa sekarang menjadi sebesar tutup botol soda.

"Lambang itu akan membesar seiring kau memusnahkan negeri Orz. Dan jika kau berhasil, lambang itu akan hilang" ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Kalau aku tidak mau ikut denganmu, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Lambang itu akan menggerogoti organ dalammu. Dan rasanya akan sangat panas, seperti bisa ular King cobra" Kyuhyun bersmirk melihat wajah pucat Jongwoon.

"Jadi kau mengancamku?" Desis Jongwoon tidak suka

"Yah, itu kata lain dari pemaksaan. Jadi, terserah kau saja. Mau ikut atau mati dengan organ hancur"

"Sial.." Jongwoon mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah, aku mau ikut denganmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat" Jongwoon memandang tajam Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?"

Jongwoon menunduk sebentar. "Aku ingin menemui ayah dan ibuku. Aku ingin lihat apakah mereka hidup dengan baik"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?" Jongwoon menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Karena aku tidak bisa mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang sudah meninggal" Kyuhyun memandang sedih Jongwoon.

Jongwoon menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan. Bulir-bulir air matanya menuruni pipi chubby nya. "Aku terlambat ya? Mereka sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali. Aku sendirian.."

Jongwoon menekuk kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Kyuhyun maju dan mendekat. Diusapnya rambut hitam Jongwoon lembut. "Menangislah, jika itu membuatmu lebih nyaman"

Jongwoon menangis dengan hebat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluknya. Jongwoon mencengkeram jubah depan Kyuhyun dengan putus asa. Meskipun orangtuanya telah meninggalkannya, tapi mereka tetaplah orangtua Jongwoon. Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang.

Sesudah Jongwoon mulai tenang, Kyuhyun mengendurkan pelukannya. "Siap ke negeri Gods?"

Jongwoon mengangguk kecil dengan wajah tertunduk. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Harusnya Jongwoon melihat kejadian langka itu. Ckckkck

"Nah, kajja" Kyuhyun menarik Jongwoon berdiri dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Hey, tangan mu kecil sekali. Bagaimana bisa dengan tangan sekecil ini kau bisa memukul berandalan itu?"

"Huh, berisik. Diam kau!" Jongwoon merengut lucu.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar-debar melihat Jongwoon. Namun dengan cepat dia menguasai perasaannya. "Pegang erat tanganku"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang tangan Yesung dan sontak keduanya menghilang.

.

.

.

Di suatu negeri yang indah tinggalah orang-orang yang mempunyai kemampuan ajaib. Negeri itu bernama Gods. Suatu negeri yang dikelilingi pegunungan dan sungai yang sangat jernih. Di tengah-tengah negeri terdapat kerajaan Gods. Yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bijaksana dan masih tampan diusianya. Didampingi oleh seorang istri yang cantik meskipun dia adalah namja. Sikapnya yang lemah lembut dan penyayang menambah kecintaan sang raja pada ratunya. Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka bermesraan, tiba-tiba ada kepulan asap dan putra mereka, Cho Kyuhyun sudah ada di depan mereka beserta namja manis Jongwoon yang masih takjub dengan kekuatan Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Lain kali kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu!" Kangin marah-marah ketahuan anaknya sendiri dia sedang mencumbu istrinya.

"Sudah-sudah. Kyunnie kau sudah pulang? Oh ya siapa anak manis ini?" Leeteuk berdiri dan menghampiri Jongwoon. Ditatapnya Jongwoon lekat-lekat dengan wajah berbinar.

"Aigoo... kyeopta~" Leeteuk mencubit pipi chubby Jongwoon gemas.

"Aaa apppooo"

"Apa ini calon menantuku Kyunnie?" Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap dan melepas cubitannya "Sayangnya bukan eomma" Leeteuk merengut namun dengan segera wajahnya berubah cerah. "Ah, kau masih bisa menjadi calon menantuku. Aku suka padamu, nak. Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongwoon, ahjumma eh ahjussi" Jongwoon kikuk harus memanggil Leeteuk apa. Salahkan wajahnya yang cantik sebagai seorang namja.

"Panggil saja aku eomma. Arraseo?"

"Tapi.."

"Ssstt tidak ada penolakan"

"Ba-baiklah ahju.. eh eomma" Jongwoon tersenyum kaku.

Hug

Leeteuk memeluk erat Jongwoon. Hati Jongwoon menghangat merasakan pelukan seorang ibu. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan ini.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau membawa dia?" Tanya Kangin.

"Dia yang akan membantu kita mengalahkan Orz, appa"

Tubuh Kangin dan Leeteuk menegang. Buru-buru Leeteuk membuka sobekan seragam di bahu Jongwoon. Dan benar ada lambang Virgo disana.

"Kau hebat Kyu bisa menemukannya" Kangin yang ikut melihat tanda itu memuji Kyuhyun dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Setelah ini Kyuhyun akan mengajarimu Jongwoonie, jja Kyu antarkan ke kamarnya" Leeteuk menepuk pipi Jongwoon sayang dan Kyuhyun menyuruh Jongwoon mengikutinya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah kamar yang begitu mewah. Jendela besar ada samping tempat tidur King itu. Sebuah lemari besar berisi pakaian-pakaian berbahan benang sutra mengisi nya. Dan jangan lupa karpet kulit itu.

Jongwoon menganga lebar. Bahkan ini lebih luas daripada rumah nya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Akan kukenalkan pada pemilik lambang bintang lainnya"

"Ah, ya"

.

.

.

Jongwoon turun dari kamarnya dan menemui Kyuhyun dibawah. "Aku sudah ganti baju, Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan terpana melihat penampilan Jongwoon. Baju kemeja putih dengan renda di tiga kancing atasnya, celana kain merah tua, jubah warna putih dengan pengait di bahunya, dan sepatu kulit warna putih juga.

Kyuhyun berdehem dan berkata "Kajja ikut aku ke luar"

Jongwoon mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun. Tak lama mereka sampai di dekat sungai yang ada di belakang taman kerajaan. Disitu sudah berkumpul 10 orang.

"Perhatian semuanya. Perkenalkan dia adalah pemilik lambang Virgo. Dengan ini sudah lengkap 12 zodiack untuk memusnahkan bangsa Orz"

"Kim Jongwoon imnida" Jongwoon menunduk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Heechul pemilik lambang Cancer" seorang namja berwajah paling cantik disana memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berkaca.

"Aku Hangeng. Pisces." namja tampan berwajah khas China tersenyum ramah pada Jongwoon.

"Halo Jongwoon. Aku Shindong. Bintangku Libra" namja berbadan gempal yang lucu menyapa Jongwoon.

"Sungmin imnida. Carpicorn" sapa seorang namja berwajah cantik sekaligus manis bergigi kelinci.

"Yo! Namaku Eunhyuk. Si aries. Senang bertemu denganmu Jongwoon-ah" namja dengan tubuh kurus namun lincah itu tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smile nya.

"Hai aku Zhoumi. Bintangku Sagitarius. Salam kenal" namja berambut merah dan berbadan tinggi itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Siwon. Pemilik bintang Leo" sapa seorang namja yang paling tampan dengan gestur khas nya.

"Aku Donghae. Si Scorpion" Namja berwajah childish namun mempunyai mata teduh itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Ryeowook. Bintangku Gemini. Salam kenal Jongwoon" Namja berwajah imut dan terlihat masih muda itu tersenyum.

"Hai aku henry. Si Taurus. Neck slice!" Seorang namja bermata sipit namun imut memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gerakan aneh.

"Dan aku pemilik bintang aquarius. Dengan ini kau resmi bergabung dengan Gods of 12 zodiack. Kim Jongwoon"

Kesebelas orang itu tersenyum dan Jongwoon memantapkan hatinya. Setelah ini dia akan menghadapi pertarungan yang lebih besar.

Tbc or end?

Catatan :

Pada kenyataannya bintang beberapa member bukanlah seperti yg saya sampaikan di atas karena tgl lahir mereka yang berdekatan dan otomatis mempunyai bintang yang sama. Jadi saya membuat Siwon, Donghae, Zhoumi, Henry berbeda. Untuk Kibum akan keluar di chap depan itupun jika readers berniat ff ini dilanjutkan. Mohon maaf utk typo krn saya ngetik ini di hp -_-

Review?


End file.
